The Cards Never Lie
by DestyneeFindsUs
Summary: Rosalie gets jealous of a new girl and invites her to come to a party. What happens when she forces her to play Bloody Mary at midnight? Entry for Something Wicked This Way Comes Challenge.


Something Wicked This Way Comes Challenge

Urban Legend chosen: Bloody Mary

Title: The Cards Never Lie

Summary: Rosalie gets jealous of a new girl and invites her to come to a party. What happens when she forces her to play Bloody Mary at midnight? Entry for Something Wicked This Way Comes Challenge.

To see more entries in the SWTWC challenge go to

http:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Something_Wicked_This_Way_Comes_Challenge/84965/

* * *

_You should have known, the price of evil,_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_  
_It's your fuckin' nightmare!_  
_-Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold_

It was the same old writing class for Emmett. Nothing new until a girl he'd never seen before came in about five minutes before class ended. She had long dark brown hair it almost looked black. Her eyes were just as dark.

She walked along the rows of desks with her books in hand trying to get to her seat as fast as possible. In her haste she tripped over a backpack and its contents spilled across the floor and the class erupted in laughter. Ralph, the guy who owned the backpack, glared up at her and she snapped her gaze from him to the floor.

The bell rang and the class rushed to get out of Mr. Peace's class. Emmett took his time knowing Rosalie was always slow putting make up on before she meets him at his car. He slung his bag on his shoulder. Once he stepped out he saw the new girl pressed against the wall and Ralph grabbed her books and purse and threw it behind his back.

Emmett hated when guys roughed up girls, so he pulled Ralph away from the new girl and sent him the darkest glare he could muster. "If I ever see you do that to anyone ever again consider yourself off the football team for the rest of your high school career." Ralph paled and walked briskly toward the parking lot.

"Hey sorry about him," he point towards Ralph's back. "I'm sorry you had to be treated like that. Not all of us here are like that." He bent down and started picking up the contents of her purse. "I'm Emmett by the way." He smiled at her. She looked up and returned the smile. "I'm Nevaeh." He saw a pair of tarot cards and picked them up, she grabbed them quickly out of his hand.

There was an awkward moment and he decided to break it. "So you read tarot cards?" She looked into his eyes searching for something. "Uh, yeah. I've been reading them for a while now. I guess you can say its in the family." She let out a nervous chuckle. "That's cool. You should read mine sometime." He smiled at her again as they straightened out.

"Yeah, um, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She was twisting the tip of her shoe into the ground as if she was nervous. "Sure, hit me."

"Do you actually believe in it or are you just asking me to read them for the sake of conversation?" Her voice was serious so Emmett thought about it before he answered. "Yes, I do believe in it."

Nevaeh smiled and nodded. Apparently that was the answer she was hoping for. "Then I will most definitely do it for you." Rosalie came up behind Emmett and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You'll be doing what for my boyfriend?" she sneered at her.

"Uh, just reading his cards." Nevaeh whispered.

"Oh goodie! A fortune teller! Just what we needed at my little get together at my house tonight."

"Oh, I'm not a fortune teller I just read cards."

Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't care about the specifics," she snapped at her. Emmett turned his head toward her. "Hey babe, cool it. There is no need to be rude to her."

She plastered a fake smile for Emmett's sake but deep down her jealousy was boiling her blood. "Be at my house at 10. There will be food and drinks." She turned and grabbed Emmett's face and pulled him down and kissed him roughly, clearly making a statement to Nevaeh. "I don't need a ride today babe. Bella is coming over to help me get the alcohol." She sashayed twisting her hips in her heels that were ridiculous for high school.

Emmett turned to Nevaeh and smiled in apology. She looked towards the buses but they already left and she sighed. No way did she want to walk the five miles to her house. Emmett followed her gaze and smiled.

"How about a ride? Sorry about my girlfriend, she gets kind of testy sometimes." Nevaeh nodded and smiled widely when Emmett turned to lead the way.

They reached his red Jeep and hopped in. Nevaeh told him to way to get to her house once he exited the parking lot.

The hard rock on the radio was just background music and Nevaeh smiled to herself enjoying the breeze. "So what kind of name is Nevaeh?" He smiled from the drivers seat risking a look at her. She laughed, "blame my parents! My name is heaven spelt backwards. My parents swear that the moment I was born, they knew I was destined for greater things and I had a power that goes into the next plane of existence."

"That's really cool, wish I had a really cool meaning behind my name." Emmett slowed as he came up on her house. "It was really nice to meet you. I hope you can come tonight."

"I can't," her face fell. Emmett's smile faded, "why not?" "I don't have a car and I don't think I can walk all the way to the other side of town at ten o'clock at night." He nodded and grinned, "I'll have no problem being your ride." Nevaeh quickly agreed and climbed out of the Jeep. He waved as she shouted a good bye.

Meanwhile at Rosalie's house she was complaining to Bella about Nevaeh trying to steal Emmett from her. "You should have seen her Bella! She was practically drooling over him and he didn't even do anything about it! What's worse is he _defended_ her!" Bella gasped and Rose nodded. "Yep! So I'm going to get her back tonight. After she reads everyone's cards it should be around midnight and I'll lock her in the bathroom until she says Bloody Mary three times." The smirk on her face was pure evil.

"What if she doesn't say it?" Bella asked as she was setting out the chips and putting the beer in the fridge. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella. "She _will. _And if she doesn't I'll have to say it for her." Bella nodded again, "then after she says it what do we do?"

"We shut the lights off and Victoria goes into the bathroom, chains wrapped around her arms and clothes full of tomato sauce to look like they are blood soaked." Another chilling laugh left Rosalie.

"Wait. What about Emmett? He might try to stop us." Rose tapped her chin thinking. "You'll take him to the backyard so he won't hear the screaming." She clapped her hands, proud of herself.

A few hours later the house filled with music and a few close friends of Rosalie. "Everyone," she cleared her voice. "Nevaeh will be reading cards now so go over into the dining room and get in line to see your future!"

Nevaeh swallowed hard as she shuffled her cards waiting for someone sit across from her so she could start. Unfortunately Rosalie was the first to come to the table. Nevaeh handed her the deck so she could shuffle it.

Rose huffed and puffed but handed the newly shuffled deck back to her. She laid down three cards and a shock went through Nevaeh. "What are you planning to do?" Disgust was clear in her voice.

Rose feigned innocence. "Whatever do you mean?" Nevaeh narrowed her eyes. "It's all over your cards! You have a very black heart and I won't be surprised to see you in flames."

Rosalie glared at her and threw the stack of cards off the table. She lifted from her chair and slinked over to Nevaeh. She was eye level with her, "Are you threatening me?" Her voice was deadly calm.

"Oh no. I'm just telling you what is in your future." She point to a card on her right. "You see this card?" Her voice took on a soft eerie tone. "It tells me your going to be in agony and flames will surround you forever, no one can help you. But you know what the kicker is? You put yourself there."

Rose brought back her hand and slapped Nevaeh across the face. "Don't you dare insult me in my own house!"

Emmett ran into the dinning room and caught Rose's hand before she could strike her again. "Enough!" Rose glared at him, "she stared it!" Emmett handed Rose to James to take her out of the dining room.

He bent to Nevaeh. "Are you okay?" He put his hands on her temples smoothing her hair. She smiled despite the stinging in her cheek. "I guess she didn't like what the cards had to say." She laughed humorlessly.

Rose stormed across the house looking for Victoria making sure she was ready to scare the shit out of that little bitch. She found her and set everything up her phone chimed reminding her it was five minutes before midnight. She saw Bella pull Emmett to the other side of the house and she went for Nevaeh.

"I'm so sorry I hit you." Her voice was sickly sweet. "I want to make up for what I did. I left some make up in the bathroom for you. Please take it as a peace offering."

Nevaeh looked around to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation. "If this is a trick, you _will_ pay." Rose nodded tried to nod her head sincerely without punching her in the face.

She walked to the bathroom wanting to get the makeup and go get Emmett and see if he could take her home. She stepped inside and looked around the counter when the door slammed shut. She ran to it trying to pull it open but it didn't budge. When all attempts failed she started to get claustrophobic.

A bubble of fear was growing in her chest constricting her airways. She banged on the door but all she could hear was laughter from the other side. "Say Bloody Mary three times and I'll let you out." The room started to tilt and sway. Her vision was getting blurry. "_No_." She screamed as she felt the walls closing in on her_. _

"Just say it or I'll say it for you." Rosalie said in a sing song voice. Nevaeh felt a breeze and looked for where it was coming from when she heard the grandfather clock chime. "Too late Nevaeh. I'm going to say it for you now."

She ran across the bathroom and reached for the window. She got it open half way and she took a deep breath of fresh air and screamed. She was banging the glass praying it would budge or break. When nothing happened she tried climbing through it. As she struggled she heard Rosalie through the door.

"_Bloody Mary…" _A toll of the clock and she struggled harder to get out but her hips were stuck. She moaned in pain as she tried to wiggle out of the house.

"_Bloody Mary…" _Tears streamed down her face as she couldn't get loose when all of a sudden she felt hands on her and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Bloody…" _The hands pulled Nevaeh out of the window and into the backyard onto something soft. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice that it was Emmett who pulled her from the window, and she was also cradled into his chest.

"_Mary." _They heard Rosalie finish and a door bust open. There was a slight pause and the lights shut off then the screaming erupted from the house.

The screaming brought Emmett to his feet and pulled Nevaeh along with him. "What the hell is going on?" She wiped away her tears and looked him in the eyes. "It's her Emmett. It's Mary. She's come to kill everyone in the house."

That only pushed him faster as he tried to open the backdoor but it wouldn't budge. "You stay here. I'll go around front and try to get everyone out." She nodded as another round of screams sounded and saw him disappear into the night.

Nevaeh wrapped her arms around herself when the door clicked and it opened slowly. She pushed it open and it was suddenly quite. She walked cautiously down the hall when she reached the bathroom and saw Rosalie sitting on the floor rocking back and forth in the moonlight.

"They are all dead. James, Bella, Victoria. All dead. I saw her rip Victoria's eyes out. But she saved me. I was the one worth saving." She let out a chuckle. Nevaeh looked at her and she was drenched in blood and her eyes were glassed over.

All of a sudden a cold wind came through the bathroom and chilled her to the bone. Rosalie's eyes snapped up and grew wide with terror. "She's here! She came back for me! Save me! Please! Someone save me! She wasn't supposed to come and kill my friends! She was supposed to take you!" She pointed a finger at Nevaeh before a ghostly form materialized in front of her.

"Please…" She started to plead with the blood soaked apparition, but was cut short when the ghost slit her throat. She clasped her hands against her throat trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use. Nevaeh saw the life drain from her eyes.

Mary turned toward Nevaeh and stared at her. She screeched a high pitch warning to those who dare call upon her ever again. She then turned to Rose's corpse and pulled her soul out of her body. Mary glared at Nevaeh one more time before she turned and crawled back into the mirror.

Emmett ran in and saw Rosalie's body on the floor and a choked sob fell from his lips. "Is she…" She just nodded knowing what he wanted to know. He pulled Nevaeh close and said, "I… I'll go call the cops." Emmett let her go and walked outside to get his cell phone from his car.

She looked up at the mirror about to go when she saw something in the mirror. She squinted but then the image got clearer. It was flames. Fire was everywhere, but she didn't understand until she saw an image of Rosalie hitting her fist against the mirror as if she was trying to get out. She couldn't hear her but she knew that Rose was screaming for help.

Nevaeh turned to walk out with a smirk on her face and whispered, "I told you so. The cards never lie."


End file.
